


Departure to a new world

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Alien AU ;D [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Yaku, Tora and Kuroo embark on a journey into a new world.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Alien AU ;D [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262195
Kudos: 3





	Departure to a new world

**Author's Note:**

> continued a bit after the other kuroyaku fic in this series but not so much related to any other fic? :'D

With a deep sigh he looked through the ground, leaning with one hand against his spaceship, which had the shape of a cat’s head, along with small dragon wings on the side.  
It was the time he had longed for a while to escape this world.  
Quietly he reached out his arm and let a small, blue-black dragon land on it, which extended his head to him. „You will not let me down either, will you, Tora?“ He said with a smirk and stroked the dragon on the chin, which then made a soft growl.  
He was a little excited when he thought about what to expect. For a long time he had not even thought that he could ever leave this planet. That he could not escape his fate.  
„Hey, ready, Morisuke?“, He heard the voice of his boyfriend, who shortly after hugged him from behind and took him up for a few seconds.  
Tora growled louder while Morisuke rolled his eyes. „Are you ready, Tetsu?“  
„Sure!“, Tetsurou grinned at him, „let’s embark on this adventure.“  
„Grrrr,“ Tora said, flapping his little wings, craning his head forward.  
„Tora, calm,“ said Morisuke, stroking the kite over his head.  
„We should see that we are a bit friendlier to each other,“ Tetsurou said, cocking his head, studying the little dragon’s eyes.  
„Grrrmbl~“, Tora grumbled, leaning his head against Morisuke’s hand and putting his wings on.  
„Tora,“ Morisuke said and sighed, shaking his head, „come, let’s go. I don‘t want to stay here any longer.“  
Tetsurou grinned at him. „Let’s see what awaits us.“ His eyes turned to Tora. „Or Tora?“  
„Grrr~,“ the dragon grumbled, though much friendlier than before.  
Morisuke looked up at him and then shrugged, opened the spacecraft door and got in, dropping Tora off to the side before looking at his boyfriend. „I just want to leave this planet ...“  
„Anything you want, Mori~,“ Tetsurou replied, smiling at him as they settled down, „you know I follow you.“  
„I know,“ Morisuke replied, before launching the spaceship and opening a ramp from the subsoil to go up in the air. He really didn‘t care where they would land. Mainly somewhere else where he could escape his fate. He was also looking forward to seeing some adventures on other planets.


End file.
